Proteases are enzymes that hydrolyze proteins and polypeptides into smaller peptides and amino acids. Proteases have found wide use in industry, particularly in fabric care, detergents, dish washing liquids, industrial cleaners, in solutions for biofilm removal, and in animal feed. Proteases are often formulated in or added to detergents as stain removal agents when washing fabrics and clothing, or in liquid cleaners for washing dishes and other items. Proteases are also fed to animals to help them digest proteins within their diets. Despite these beneficial uses of proteases, these enzymes can be very difficult to produce because they not only degrade other proteins, but can also degrade themselves. For these reasons, only a very few specific proteases have found commercial use. A technology that could modulate protease activity, either during expression, purification, formulation, in a final product, or during an industrial, agricultural, consumer, home care, or feed process would have value in improving protease use and discovering new proteases with improved properties.